


Remind him

by wisia



Series: Cap-IM TRB 2015 [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Memories, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve faces the difficult decision of restoring Tony’s memories after he wiped his brain.</p><p>For the Cap-IM Tiny RBB 2015<br/>CODE: Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind him

**Author's Note:**

> **Code Name:** Earth (art link: http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/124994012490/title-51-hours-artist-jy-nim-lock-link-to)  
>  **Title:** Remind Him  
>  **Universe:** Ambiguous, comic  
>  **Notes:** Well, I went a different route with the art. So, I hope this is okay. I know the ending is kind of lacking, but I don’t have the mindset to figure it out right now. So, sorry.

The cave was beautiful, dazzling in a soft shimmering white glow. There were shelves upon shelves of multi-colored orbs, and there was a palpable mystical air to the scene. However, Steve couldn’t quite appreciate it. Not when the tall lady was staring into him as if she could see into Steve’s soul and judge.

“You are the Captain?” she asked in a lilting tone. Her voice was musical yet it grated on human ears.

“Yes—Tony told you?”

“Hm,” she said, gaze still a hard scrutiny. “He said you would not come.”

And wasn’t that just like Tony? To leave his fate up to someone else? Did he really think Steve wouldn’t—he tore away from that thought. He was still angry, furious about the entire matter. Steve pushed his feelings aside, inched a little forward.

“I came,” Steve said, more surely than he felt. He wondered which of those belonged to Tony. When he came back, they told him Tony was on the run. Deleted his brain in the process and didn’t even keep a back up on a hard drive somewhere for Pepper or Maria to access. It was a surprise to learn he banked on the thing he detested most.

Though, Steve could see the logic in that. It was an unsuspected move that ensured his memories remained intact without being lost.

“You think he deserves these?” The lady gestured to the shelves all around him.

“They’re his if that’s what you mean,” Steve hedged.

“They were difficult to obtain,” the lady said meaningfully. “They are mine to keep.”

“Not if I came.”

The lady frowned. Then, she sidled closer to Steve. A gleam in her eye. “Tell me…would he want them?”

“I’m—I’m sorry?” Steve said, confused by the question.

“Would he want them?” she repeated slowly. She stood up, picking up an orb almost at random from the shelf. “Men. You all have things you’ve seen and wished you hadn’t. Those who can pay, I take them.”

She waved a hand over the orb, and Steve watched the promises she told and delivered. Of taking a memory from a man so he could leave in peace.

“His memories—what he knew was great and terrible. You would restore him to this?”

“Yes,” Steve said without hesitation. Because why should Tony get to forget. To not know what transpired between them and what the world went through under Tony’s hand and leadership.

“Resentful,” the lady said. She flicked her hand over the orb again. “I heard you were a good man.”

She drew the memory out. Of Erksine sitting across from him on that chair. Reminding him to be a good man. Then, the memory turned to Bucky falling from the train. The details were startling clear, even more than Steve could have seen in his mind with his eidetic memory.

The next memory was of him punching Tony down. Steve couldn’t turn his head away. Was he really that…

“I can take yours away as well,” the lady offered.

 It was tempting, but no good would come out of it. It was difficult for Steve to answer in the negative.

“I’ll pass. Please, his memories?”

The woman scoffed, flicking her hand and sending the orb back to its place on the shelves.

“You are terrible, Captain. To want him to remember.”

“We have to live with the things we’ve done.”

The lady didn’t reply. Instead, she waved her arms and wriggled her fingers. Orbs flew to her from the shelf, and they circled around Steve in a glowing spiral light.

“You may have them, but do not say I did not warn you.”

“I—“ Steve wavered. Was it really necessary for Tony to regain his memories? Then, he caught sight of one orb. One shining blue one that floated just a little close to him, enough for him to see a flash of memory.

“Wait! Don’t—“

Steve touched it, curious. Immediately, he was immersed into the memory. From before. Early on when they were still on that first glorious team, but not so early that he didn’t know Tony was Iron Man.

_They were in Tony’s workshop, and Tony was sleep-deprived. Not that he was willing to admit it._

_“You need to sleep, Tony.”_

_“Steebe—“ He stood on his toes, desperate to reach the wrench Steve held out of his hand. He couldn't believe that Steve of all people was doing this to him. He really had to work._

_“You haven’t slept in 51 hours.”_

_“Gimme!”_

_“Sleep.”_

_“No,” and Tony’s breath was caught. Because Steve was looking at him with those soft blue eyes of his. It was ridiculous adorable and hard to resist._

_“Please?” Steve went on, and his face was close to Tony’s. Tony could feel his heart beating fast, and he had to tear his gaze away. Somehow, the proximity between them seemed far too intimate. Made him want things he couldn't have._

_“…okay,” he said, swallowing hard. He turned it into a joke. “That look should be illegal.”_

_Steve was smug, and Tony wondered once again just how much he could love this man?_

“Oh,” Steve said when the memory ended there. He didn’t think—what else were there in Tony’s memories?

“You—you were not meant to see that.”

Steve’s heart sank a little, but he reached into his utility belt for a bag. He ushered the memory orbs into his bag. “These are mine. I’ll take them all back.”

 There were some good memories too. He’ll remind Tony, and they could start again.


End file.
